Peridot Arc: Part 1/Transcript
(Scene opens up with a stage and Sci-Twi walks onto it) Sci-Twi: Peridot. That was an interesting character. An alien Gem from they're Homeworld and an enemy of the Crystal Gems. However, some of our stories showed Peridot suddenly went from an enemy to an ally. A lot of you I bet wondered how that happened. Well. That's what we are gonna find out. (Sci Twi walks off the stage, the stage opens and everyone goes black) Peridot Arc: Part 1 (It has been a quite of years after the battle Malcolm Hargrove. The war still rages on and it shows no sign of ever stopping. But on board the UNSC Infinity, they are dealing with another problem. On the bridge Captain Lasky is speaking with the Crystal Gems, California, Washington, and Carolina) Lasky: Thank you all for coming. Carolina: I hope this is important. We have a war going on right now. Lasky: Trust me. This is. (Lasky hits some buttons on a monitor and it shows Peridot on the screen) Garnet: Peridot. Lasky: That's right. We all remember before this war began how the Homeworld Gems launched their first attack. Cal: We may have stopped Jasper, but Peridot is still out there. Garnet: We'll find her. She can't hide for long. Lasky: Indeed. In fact we believe we may have found her. Carolina: Where? (Lasky changes the monitor to showing a crashed space ship) Pearl: That's an old interplanetary Gem vessel. (Pearl uses her Gem to create a hologram) Homeworld Gems used these ship to travel across the cosmos and land here on Earth before the wrap pads were built. But these ships were built so long ago that they are no longer functional. Lasky: She's hold up in there. We think she might be trying to rebuild the ship in order to get back to the Homeworld. This is our to finally take her in. Wash: Well then what are we waiting for? (Scene changes to a vast open field. Suddenly shows a wrap pad that the Gems use flash and out steps the Crystal Gems, Carolina, California, and Washington) Steven: Whoa... Pearl: Ha! She's desperate! She's trapped herself in there! We got her right where we want her. Carolina: Don't let your guard down. Who knows what she has waiting for us. (The group enter the ship. They see vines cover the ship all over) Steven: This is more like a green house then a space ship. Amethyst: Earth won this battle. (Suddenly a crystal flashes. The group looks at it and suddenly a Peridot appeared on a screen) Peridot: Heheheh! You fools really are dull as dirt! Pearl: You're the dull one if you think you can fly this! Peridot ....... What? Can you speak louder? Some of these communicators are gunked up. (Steven clears some vines off a tiny gem, grabs it and speaks into it) Steven: Pearl says: "You're the dull one if you think you can fly this!". Cal: Well said Steven. Peridot....... Hahahahaha! Fly!? I'm not using this wreak to fly! I'm using it to trap you! (Suddenly the way they came in is blocked off) Washington: That figures... Peridot: Isn't this nice? No more Crystal Gems messing up my plans, destroying my things, and even so called Order of the "Just" takes a heavy blow with the loss of 3 of their tops soldiers. Peridot: How does it feel to be outsmarted you CLODS?! Carolina: Should have guessed this was a trap. Amethyst: Hey, this is Amethyst. I don't enjoy being called a clod you cl- Peridot: Enough! Prepare for your destruction! (Peridot pushes a button. The heroes get ready for whatever comes. But nothing happens. They look at Peridot in confusion. Peridot hits another button and this time turrents appear and lasers power up) Peridot: Say good-bye Order of the Clods! (Lasers start firing) Peridot DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIE!!! (The heroes all try to evade the laser fire, California Washing and Carolina all try to shoot the the turrents. Steven creates his shield) Steven: Guys! Over here! (Everyone starts making a run for it to Steven. The lasers hit the shield and everyone is protected) Garnet: (Points to a hall way) Though there! (Everyone moves as a group so they can stay under the shield and protected from the lasers. They make it to the hallway. Steven's shield vanishes) Carolina: Good job kid. You are getting better at that. Steven: Hey thanks! I've been practicing! Wash: Come on, we gotta move. Amethyst: Let's do iiit! (The group heads though the ship. They soon see Peridot with her back facing them) Pearl: PERIDOT! (Draws her weapon and charges) Garnet: Pearl wait! (Goes after her) (Pearl slices Peridot but her weapon does nothing) Peridot: Ha! Hologram! Nice try Clod! (Pearl gets mad and starts swinging wildly) Garnet: Pearl! That's enough. Pearl: This was trap! I though we could end this! But it was trap... Peridot: Indeed it was. And so is this! (Suddenly a wall comes between the Gems and the Freelancers) Cal: HEY!! (On the other end of the wall, Garnet and Pearl wall though the floor. Steven and Amethyst follow them. Pearl and Garnet fall into another hole which closes up. Steven and Amethyst try to find a way to get them out. Inside Garnet and Pearl and trying to get out themselves when the walls start closing on them) Pearl: We're gonna get crushed!! Garnet: Pearl! There's only one way out of this! Pearl:.... You sure? Garnet: Yes. (Back with the Steven and Amethyst they keep trying to find a way to get them out when suddenly someone busts out the floor. A new giant four armed figure. It's Sardonyx. The Fusion of Garnet and Pearl. Sardonyx leaves as quickly as she came) (Peridot is seen pushing various buttons. There are three projectors, two of which appear to show nothing but static, and the remaining one showing a map of the ship, though it flickers into static for moments at a time.) Peridot: Urrgh, stupid button here, I don't know what anything is AGGGH! *raises her fists in frustration* Blast this old Gem tech! Where'd they go? Why isn't anything working!? (The wall behind her blasts open, through which Steven and the Gems enter.) Ahhh! Garnet: Surrender, Peridot! You have nowhere to run! Steven: The Crystal Gems are gonna get yoooou! Peridot: You really think this is the end!? (Peridot forms her blaster and aims it at the Gems.) Hahahaha... this, this is only the beginning... of my escape! (Peridot points the blaster away from the Gems and at the ceiling. Peridot fires an energy blast at the ceiling and forms a large hole in the roof of the ship. Steven and the Gems are startled by the impact. Peridot begins laughing as she flies away with her helicopter fingers, towards the hole.) Well, I'd love to stick around and watch another one of your pathetic attempts to capture me, but I guess I'm just too smart for the likes of you lumpy, clumpy, clods! (Peridot starts to laugh again, but is suddenly weighed down by Steven, who has grabbed on to Peridot's foot.) Steven: I caught a Peridot! Peridot: Hey! Get your touch-stumps off me, you Steven! (Peridot tries to shake Steven off, and in retaliation, Steven bites Peridot's foot.) Hey! (Amethyst jumps up and grabs Steven, who is in turn grabbed by Pearl, who is in turn grabbed by Garnet on the ground.) Amethyst: Yeah, Steven! Pearl: Don't let her go! Peridot: Raagh! (Peridot starts flicking Steven in the face.) Let go of me, you, you... persistent... little... whatever exactly you are! Garnet: Peridot, your flight's... been cancelled! Peridot: Nooo...! (Peridot clicks on her foot with one of her fingers, outlining it with a lime greenish glow. It suddenly detaches from the rest of her body, causing Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl to fall. Peridot, now freed, flees. Smoke appears to come out of the hole where Peridot's foot used to be.) *groans* You'll pay for this, Crystal Gems. I'll get you back, just you waaaaait! (The Crystal Gems all stand there seeing that they failed to capture Peridot. Suddenly a hole is blasted open and in walks the Freelancers) Cal: ALL RIGHT PERIDOT! WE GOT- (Everyone just stares in slience) Wash: What happened? Garnet: She was able to escape. Carolina: Damn it! Steven: But look! (Holds up Peridot's foot) We got a present) Wash: Hmm... We should take this back to base and study it. Cal: Yeah we gotta tell them we failed anyway. Garnet: Don't worry. We'll get her next time. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Transcripts